


Choose Me

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Lucifer (Supernatural), Drabble, Gen, Protective Castiel, Vulnerable Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Castiel defends Jack from Lucifer.





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).



> Just a quick fic requested by a friend Enjoy <3

     

     Lucifer moved to attack Jack but it was Cas who rushed forward without second thought. Lucifer smiled as he saw Cas coming and he went to throw the first punch at him. Not expecting Castiel to dodge it in time. Cas moved swiftly to the side ducking under to deliver a sharp upper-cut making Lucifer stumble back. Giving him no time to recover Castiel hit Lucifer again with a sharp jab and then shot a vicious hook to his ribs.

      Forcing the devil to the floor Castiel kicked and stomped on him until Lucifer was laughing hysterically. Blood pouring out of his mouth and pain ripping through his body as Castiel struck him.

      He didn’t expect the lowly angel to put up such a fight. His plan was to take them both down without mercy but shit...Castiel was too damn fast.

     “Cas!” Jack shouted as he watched. But Castiel continued to punch Lucifer in the face. When Lucifer was nearly out cold Cas pulled him up by the neck and growled,

     “If you ever come near Jack again...if you even think his name I’ll be on you like white on rice.”

Lucifer tried to smile and say something smart but Cas tightened his grip on his neck. His blue eyes glowing furiously.

Lucifer nodded quickly.

“Alright…whatever Castiel.” Lucifer choked out and coughed. Castiel released him and turned to young Jack.

“Let’s go.” Cas sharply to Jack walking passed him. Jack followed suit but couldn’t help but to look back at Lucifer.

     “One day you’ll choose me, kid. Just you wait.” He said.

 

And young Jack turned to go catch up with Castiel. The words Lucifer said ringing in the back of his head.


End file.
